1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video signal recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, traffic-condition monitoring systems, production-line monitoring systems in factories, and other monitoring systems include television cameras for converting scenes of interest into corresponding video signals. In some cases, the video signals generated by the television cameras are recorded by video tape recorders VTR's). It is desirable that such a VTR can continuously record a video signal for a long time.
Ordinary VTR's are capable of continuously recording video signals for 6 hours to 8 hours. There are known time-lapse VTR's which intermittently execute recording for 24 hours.